<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warming a Forbidden Breeze by Wicked_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997815">Warming a Forbidden Breeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Anon/pseuds/Wicked_Anon'>Wicked_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dragon shifters, Dragons, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Shifters, Zane - Freeform, theniceprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Anon/pseuds/Wicked_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Clans live as one in the Cookie Kingdom. With this peace comes the practice of a different kind of society for each, and respect of said practices.<br/>Zane was born in the City of Wizards, as most children of the clans are. But he was trained in the Nature Clan.<br/>The young warrior dreams of finding an Omega and settling down with kids of his own. Of getting out of the bunks with those who hadn't yet presented and into the cabins of warriors. But, a nightmare of a meeting breaks those visions, and his hope for the future begin to morph into something a little less than normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fire Spirit Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run), Wind Archer x Zane, Zane x Kiwi Cookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a Fallen Petal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I'm posting on AO3! My style may change from here, and I can't promise any consistent updates. But I'll be trying my best! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>A Quick Warning- This is a human/shifter-ized version of cookie run and does not run as a traditional vision of the Cookie Run world would. This is a fanfiction for TheNicePrincess TNP, who goes by Zane at the moment! You can check them out on YT @TheNicePrincess or on tumblr @theniceprincess-tnp-reboot! Please keep this in mind as you're reading. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clan life had been the same for as long as Zane could remember. Waking up in a bunk full of twenty other post-presented teens, awaiting the day they wake up in that ever-dreaded state of heat and lust. Some of the Seniors still await to present their place in the clan. You don't leave the bunks until you do. Despite the rumors of the pain and agony presenting brings, even Zane couldn't wait to get out of the bunks. </p><p>          Others present early on in training and stayed with the dozen or so other apprentices if they weren't finished with their first year of work. </p><p>          The clan had a set form of running things, and everything else was as in the wind as it gets. It was a simple construct. Everyone stayed in the City of Wizards, where they grew up as normal kids in the arms of their mothers and fathers. Once your tenth birthday hit, though, it all came crashing down. You got half the day to spend with your family before the Legendaries came and dragged you away. Or their guards. Not everyone was blessed with seeing the monsters behind their society first hand. Once you were chosen by a Legendary, you knew what clan you'd be working with.<br/>

You’d be thrown onto a tiny bus with a dozen others who became known as your rankings, or brothers as the Seniors call them. They shared your birthday and your fear and excitement. You’re driven hundreds of miles away from the only home you’d ever known without warning, and you're thrown into the Bunks, where you stayed until you presented as whatever you were. This was the way things were. The way things had always been.</p><p>It wasn’t all bad. Some mentors claim they remember that day fondly. The day they were taken off to begin their training. The day they were pulled into the ranks to protect the clan.<br/>
Zane wasn’t among them.</p><p>          He was a sixth-year trainee. He’d watched friends come and go, woken up to the smell of someone presenting a dozen times or more. Being sixteen in a bunker of first-years who presented randomly was exhausting. Almost as bad as dealing with the eighth years, who swore they ran the place. Some claimed they knew better than others. Some were too scared to even get out from under the sheets in the morning. Ten-year-olds screaming for their mothers as they were dragged into the bunks. Came in every day. Some entered with dead, blank stares that showed they’d been expecting this day for years. </p><p>          Zane has heard stories, too. A lot of stories. Stories of first-years who never got a childhood. Of kids who were dragged out of their homes too early because their parents requested it so they could stop worrying about their damned kid already. Of parents who trained them from the day they could walk.  And he’s heard stories of eighth-years, who remember their mother being detained or knocked unconscious for trying to convince the Legendary to let her keep her baby, or for snatching up her child or even barricading the house. Or of parents who broke into the training facility, only to be quarantined after they forced military-ranked Alphas to detain them. </p><p>So many stories to tell, so many things he’s seen. And he’s still only a sixth year. Unpresented for six years. He can only imagine what the eighth years have seen.</p><p>           “Hey, Zane.”</p><p>           Zane turned, seeing his old bunkmate Kiwi Cookie staring at him with his usual bored eyes.</p><p>           “Commander Fire Spirit is demanding roll call on deck. Be ready in five max if you want to keep your limbs.”</p><p>Zane hummed. KC was a seventh year, one that Zane had seen put up more of a fight than some of the Seniors in their bunk. He was a natural at dodging when he first arrived, and he gave Zane tips on how to do it without thinking when they snuck out of the bunks to train on their own. He was a good fighter, and Zanes go-to when he needs a sparring buddy. </p><p>Zane downed his glass of bourbon and stood, wobbling a little with the liquid passion swimming in his veins. He never actually liked alcohol, but it got him out of the mindset of wanting to kill everyone during training, and it hushed the dragon in him a lot more in a much healthier fashion than refusing sleep the night before.<br/>
Okay, maybe not healthier. But he didn’t care, it made him feel good.</p><p>When he managed his way onto the training deck, he was the last one there. He groaned loudly, standing in his assigned position until given further orders. He ignored the giggles of the younger trainees. </p><p>Sr Commander Fire Spirit came out not a minute later. He stood tall and proud above all of them. The passion in his eyes radiated like they were made of magma rocks. No one knew if Fire Spirit was his real name or if it was a title for his raging passion to protect the clan, but no one dared to ask. The man’s intimidating as all hell. Getting within an arm’s length of him was hard enough. Holding a ten-second conversation with him would probably kill you. His gaze alone made you stand tall, with a straight face. Any sign of weakness shown in front of this man haunted you for years to come.</p><p>And it was this same man who started training Zane and his bunkmates during his first year. The same man who stood with his brows furrowed and mouth twisted in a frown as he looked at Zane, their faces inches from each other. He had scars all down his body, one particularly jagged one from his lower lip to his lower eyelid. He was big, nothing but sheer muscle. An Alpha no one would detest even if he was an Omega with his looks. Crossing him meant a death sentence. His scent was strong. One of ash and smoke. Suffocating and deadly. </p><p>“Care to explain why you’re late again, sparky?” He taunted, his voice laced with a deep growl that made Zane shiver and the other bunkmates stand straighter. </p><p>“Had to finish my meal, sir. As we are taught in year two on day 362, learn to ration and enjoy what luxury you have. Never waste.”</p><p>Zane had learned to start counting the days when the commander asked him something. When he couldn’t remember exactly what or when he learned something, he was made to fly in his dragon form for twelve hours until he fell out of the sky from the exhaust. Being unpresented and using your dragon form hurt like a bitch, because you had to force it out. It was torture. </p><p>The lesson, according to Fire Spirit, was to never make up an excuse. Because the world didn’t take excuses.</p><p>His frown lightened into a small smile, standing and adjusting his cap. No one moved, no one breathed. His bunkmates stared straight ahead and didn’t act out of place. Not even when Fire Spirit raised his hand and knocked Zane to the floor. The sound of the back of his hand hitting his cheek made a few Seniors wince, but nothing more. Zane fell to the ground, but otherwise had no response to the attack. Hed felt it enough. </p><p>“What have I told you about stealing from the liquor seller, huh boy?!”</p><p>Zane huffed, rolling his eyes before standing and bringing himself to attention once more.</p><p>“Being under the influence of alcohol makes work sloppy sir!” He responded, straight-faced as ever.</p><p> “Exactly. Don’t drink unless you know for a fact that-”</p><p>“That the world is on your side and you won’t be called to action. Which is never.”</p><p>Fire Spirit gave him a dirty look. He’d obviously had this lecture too many times. Fire Spirit continued on his way, barking out orders and chores to be done. Zane couldn’t be half-assed to listen to any of it anymore. As long as he had the bunks cleaned before dinner he was off the hook. </p><p>“And one more thing. There has been an increase in cases of bystanders near the Enchanted Forest. If you see any, do what you can to talk them away from it. If they refuse to listen, come and get me, is that clear?”</p><p>A loud unison of ‘Yes Sir!'s rang in Zane’s ears. Fire Spirit dismissed them, and off they went. Some went straight to the sparring ring, others to the boulder lifts. The day continued on as usual. Drills and such wouldn’t start until later that afternoon.</p><p>Zane looked around the training deck, spotting KC already in a sparring match with two rookies. He couldn’t help but snort with amusement. He gave them both five minutes before they were flat on their asses. Guess that killed his so-called plan. </p><p>He looked up, past the concrete walls to the sky. With everyone else busy, there were only two options. Clean the bunker or border patrol on the forest treeline. Both sounded boring as hell. He looked back at Fire Spirit. The man was giving him side glares during his conversation, a subtle hint that if he didn’t get to work like everyone else he’d get another twelve hours of flight.</p><p>He normally wouldn’t have given in so easily, but he figured he could get the easy stuff done. Not like he had anything else to do. He shoved his hands into his pockets begrudgingly and started toward his bunk to get ready.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Fire Spirit stood tall and proud as he walked down the hallways, biting down the overwhelming urge to release his dragon. His dragon flames seared his skin from the inside, desperately trying to break loose. Cadets and Seniors gave him worried glances as they caught his scent, no doubt overthinking the many possibilities of what could send their Commander into a state of worry and panic. He growled, using the infamous power of control his inner Alpha presented. His ‘Alpha Voice’ as the trainees called it, and they went on their way. He couldn't let them worry. </p><p>His skin itched with the need to take flight, to release his anxiety and take to the open air, running away from whatever is making him, an Alpha, nervous.<br/>
When he got to his office he slumped into his chair with a sigh. There were a dozen new reports of sightings in the forest, and a few had made it into the public media. Which meant a world of bullshit he had to deal with. Hopefully, his cadets would see something. He had an idea of just what could be hiding in the forest.<br/>
It made his dragon stir even more.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Zane kept his back slumped over and his hands in his pockets. Patrolling the forest treeline would take another hour. Though he wished it’d take longer. He really didn’t feel like cleaning up the bunkers again. He groaned inwardly at the thought of being cooped up in the bunks doing laundry and sweeping the floors and what not until dinner. He liked it so much better outside. </p><p>Zane hadn’t yet presented. But he had a feeling he knew what he was. Only Alpha’s were as irritable and spiteful as he was, though they tried to control it. And being an Omega wasn’t an option. Not if he ever wanted to be anything useful.</p><p>It wasn’t that Omegas weren’t useful. They were necessary for reproduction. But they usually got the role of housewife or nurse. Zane didn’t want that. He wanted, needed, to be an Alpha. Someone who would fight on the front lines and spend his days outside on the field. A soldier who came home to an Omega and an unpresented child. He smiled at those thoughts, his chest swelling. The thought of providing for an Omega that was his, and his alone. It was a dream he prayed for since he was dragged away from home.<br/>
The swelling in his chest didn’t die down when it heard a growl in the forest. Something protective and guarded, eager for a fight. It was a feral sound. Zane reached for his short sword from its hilt on his waist.</p><p>“Who’s there? State your name!” He commanded, a low growl hiding under his voice. He faltered slightly with shock and pride. He couldn’t do that yesterday, but he wasn’t complaining. He kept his stance. His head grew clouded with annoyance when he heard them step closer. This fucker. Who did they think they were messing with? Zane grew more and more irritable with the passing seconds, baring his teeth. His chest constricted. Then he caught a whiff of his own scent</p><p>Dragons didn’t give off a scent until they presented.<br/>
And be was presenting.<br/>
Now of all times. Just his luck.</p><p>He did his best to hold his stance, his legs wobbling under the sudden wave of lust. He took deep breaths. He needed to keep his head clear. </p><p>“State your name!” He yelled, his tone far more aggressive than he meant for it to be. He was losing himself. The sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching closer made him dig his boots into the ground. His scales began to show through with the intensity of the incoming wave. Smoke trickled from his nose. He couldn't give in yet. </p><p>He peered into the trees, vision sharper than it was just a few minutes ago. Much sharper. He could see everything past the treeline and into the forest. Green eyes stared at him with worry and curiosity. </p><p>Then the wave hit, and Zane fell to the ground despite his attempts to protest against his body. Twigs and leaves crunched, and Zane caught the smell of earth and wind. The smell of summer. He was dying for it. He clawed into the ground, short sword discarded and forgotten in the grass. His throat was scratchy. It hurt to breathe. His vision clouded, his dragon sitting just beneath his skin. Ready to take to the skies and claim the source of the scent. </p><p>"Keep it down. Keep it down. Control yourself, you stubborn bastard keep it down!" He scolded himself. His claws began to protrude from his hands, slicing through the dirt like it was whipped cream. He couldn't shift here. Not unless he wanted to kill whoever happened to breathe within a ten-mile radius. </p><p>Did heats always hurt like this? We're always this exhausting? Confusing?</p><p>The smell of earth grew stronger. The ground beneath him became the blue sky. The green eyes he saw in the forest looked down at him pitifully. He hissed at the sudden cold against his lips as they pressed glass to them. </p><p>"Drink some water. You need every ounce of strength to make it back to your camp." They spoke. The voice was soft but sure. Like a gentle stream.<br/>
Zane growled, pupils, turning to slits with rage at the command. Despite the fact that his instincts were killing him, he complied, purring in his chest at the cold water. It tasted sweet. Fresh from the stream. The wave started to die down, and with it, he was bombarded with the smell of stream water, grass, trees. The forest itself rolled into a single person. He looked up at him, mumbling out an embarrassed 'thank you'.</p><p>His breath caught when his vision cleared of tears. Their eyes already had him, but their face, in general, made his heart sputter. Zane blames it on his heat.<br/>
Their soft skin, the soft freckles on their face. They weren't smiling, but there was still an expression behind the straight face. Zane didn't want to look away. </p><p>"Zane!" </p><p>He looked across the field, seeing KC and Dark Chocolate running towards him at top speed. It took him a moment before he realized he was on the grass again. The mysterious stranger was gone. </p><p>"Zane, holy shit okay. Come on, let's get you back to your bunk." KC spoke in a hushed voice, slowly pulling him onto his back. </p><p>"W-wait. Where's…" He stuttered, looking at the treeline, spotting the two glimmering eyes in the trees. He whimpered pitifully. He longed for the smell more than he'd wanted anything else in his life. His claws dug into Kiwis back, making him hiss. But he didn't falter. </p><p>"Where's who? Did you bring someone else?" KC asked, scanning the trees with him. He didn't see what Zane was looking at<br/>
Dark put a hand on Kiwis’ shoulder, looking up at Zane with as much empathy as he could muster. </p><p>"It's probably just your heat making you hallucinate. Come on, we gotta go." </p><p>Kiwi nodded, and off they went. They spoke and held a conversation. But Zane didn't hear them. He was so lost. in thought, his head clouded with pain and bliss. He was glad Kiwi was a Beta. Or else he's sure he would've killed him by this point. Dark was an Alpha, but he kept his distance. He knew better than to get too close with Zane in this state.<br/>
The look of that beautiful face, the emerald green eyes. The emotion they held that he couldn't quite distinguish. </p><p>Who was that?</p><p>------------------------</p><p>The thing about first heats? Is that everyone is in too much pain to tell you how much it sucks. No one wants to relive it either, so they man up and say it wasn’t that bad.<br/>
It is that bad. </p><p>Zane was a writhing mess in his presented room, alone, surrounded by the smells of Omegas and Betas from the others who had presented not long ago. They knew and remembered his pain well. </p><p>Zane gritted his teeth together, biting down so hard his jaw hurt. He felt like his teeth would crack at any minute. But he didn’t care. His body ached, his stomach twisted. His scales protruded from his skin, dark blue and glistening with sweat. He’s been swimming in the darkness behind his eyelids since he was put here. He hadn’t noticed. Each wave brought with it searing pain that made him see white. He gripped the bedsheets as hard as he could, though he could feel his protruding claws ready to break the skin of his palms. He’d tried opening his eyes a few times. His pupils were slits. His vision hyper-focused on everything. The lights in his room were turned off. But it was still daylight, and it hurt like a bitch. So he kept them closed.</p><p> The firm mattress was enough to keep him from sinking into the sheets. He was grateful for that. His skin was hot. Too hot. He’d already stripped of all his clothing, the sheets were about as much as he could take. His hair was up in a messy bun, thanks to KC. After he was put into the makeshift nest, KC had been the only one even allowed into the room. Fire Spirit had even tried to come in to check on the fierce cadet, but the low growl his dragon let out stopped him just outside the door. Zane couldn’t think. He just wanted to fly. He wanted to escape into the cold atmosphere and feel the wind in his face. He wanted to breathe in the clouds and become one with the stars.<br/>
But he couldn’t do that. Instead, he was in a room with the AC on blast. He was suffocating on his own scent. He smelled like a forest stream or early morning dew. It both relaxed him and infuriated him. He wanted out. Out of his room, out of the bed, out of the cabin. He wanted cold air. He wanted all-natural. Being cooped up in one place was killing him. It made him want to kill. It made him want to fight. To pin down another Alpha and come out on top. Made him want to prove himself worthy of the highest throne, to put every other dragon in their place beneath him. He felt hopeless. He felt powerful. </p><p>He heard a knock on the door. The sharp sound rang in his ears like an explosion. His dragon growled with irritation at the sound. He let out a whimper that sounded so pitiful you’d think he was crying.<br/>
KC opened the door, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey there, Zane. Can I come in?” He asked. Though the answer was already a given. Zane nodded, head tilting in his direction. The kind Beta cooed slightly, taking slow steps toward the newly presenting Alpha. He was consciously giving off a scent most dragons only presented to their partners. But there was something beneath him. Beneath the smell of summer fruit salad and iced tea. A smell like oil or gas. Something rough and guarded. A need to protect. A need to be there for someone he, personally, considered family over everyone else.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed. Zane didn’t protest.</p><p>“I’ve got you a cold cloth. If you let me into the nest, I can help you cool off a bit. Would you like that?”</p><p>The thought of cool water against his head made Zane moan a little. It was enough of an answer. Kiwi climbed into the nest, setting a washbowl of cold water down on the side of the bed. Zanes' heat came suddenly, so the room remained unfurnished until further notice. Kiwi had offered to start decorating a little, given he had a cabin of his own for about a year now. But Zane declined. The thought alone of furniture scraping against the wood floors made him want to punch a wall.</p><p>Kiwi gently wiped the sweat off of Zane's overheated body. The Alpha purred at the cool cloth against his skin. He pressed himself against the fabric. It cooled him down just enough to give him the ability to think clearly, if only for the moment. He opened his eyes a little, overjoyed to find it was sundown, and the light wasn’t nearly as harsh. His eyes followed Kiwi’s slow movements. He had a look of concentration on his face. Something loving and unfiltered. It made Zane smile for the first time in hours.</p><p>When Kiwi met his eyes he jumped, hitting himself in the face with the damp towel. Zane laughed, the agonizing pain in his stomach dulling as his body finished up another heatwave. He’d have another hour or so to relax before the next one. He thanked the legends for it. He looked around the empty room of the cabin. The white walls showed beautifully with oranges and reds and yellows, the glass from the window even letting rainbows form in the corners. The air was still thick with his scent. But Kiwis helped it tone down a bit. Zane smiled a little more, and his heart swelled with fondness.<br/>
Kiwi’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. He swore under his breath as he set the cloth into the bowl of ice water.</p><p>“Feeling any better, mister I’m going to present as an Alpha while I’m near a forest full of creatures that could smell me and eat me?”</p><p>Zane laughed and picked up his arm, gently pinching Kiwis' arm. His entire body was shaking from the earlier pain. He frowned a little, but he couldn’t dwell on it.</p><p>“Oh yeah. So much better now that I haven't been fucked dry by needy Omega’s or killed by forest monsters. Thank you so much for that, Sir Kiwi.”</p><p>Kiwi didn’t slap or punch him playfully like he normally would. He laughed, though. And that was enough for Zane.</p><p>“You know, the only reason we found your sorry ass when we did was because of how strong your scent was. Seriously dude, we could smell it all the way from the cabins!”</p><p>Zane laughed some more. He felt like himself for the first time in hours. He needed that. He needed this.</p><p>“Damn, man. I applaud you for wanting to be anywhere near me in this state.”</p><p>Kiwi shrugged. “Hey, that’s what family’s for, eh?”</p><p>Zane stared up at his ceiling, feeling exhaust set in. “Right.”</p><p>Kiwi smiled, curling up next to him and playing with loose strands of hair.</p><p> “How about we fix up that fucked up hair of yours and get some rest. You need it.”</p><p>Zane nodded. He sat up and crossed his legs, purring at the feeling Kiwi brushing out his hair. He ran his hands through it, petting him like a puppy. It was soothing and nice. A welcome change of pace to the earlier relentless waves of pain that made time fly by and slow down. 
 When Kiwi had it back up the two of them curled up on opposite sides of the nest, not trusting each other too much. They could still lose themselves to their instincts when the next wave hit. Despite their relationship and trust with one another.</p><p>“Get some rest, Alpha.”</p><p>Zane purred in contentment at the title. His dragon was satisfied with Kiwi’s company. After all, this is what family was for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Emerald Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things don't go entirely as planned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, the next chapter is out! I hope you enjoy!</p><p>This is a human/shifter-ized version of cookie run and does not run as a traditional vision of the Cookie Run world would. This is a fanfiction for TheNicePrincess TNP, who goes by Zane at the moment! You can check them out on YT @TheNicePrincess or on Tumblr @theniceprincess-tnp-reboot! Please keep this in mind as you're reading.<br/>They also do commissions, and have a Patreon! While you're at it, buy then a Ko-fi, too, if ya can!</p><p>https://theniceprincess-tnp-reboot.tumblr.com/post/186914008463/i-have-commissions-open-now-finally-i-finally-have<br/>https://www.patreon.com/Theniceprincess<br/>https://ko-fi.com/theniceprincess</p><p> Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week passed. A week of pain, a week of overheating and cooling. A week of sitting in his nest, gripping the sheets and keeping his eyes shut. None were as intense as the first day, but still. They left Zane exhausted.</p><p>He was given a week to relax and recover. He was informed he should use that time to get moved into his cabin. One rule of the clan? Once you presented, you were legal. From there, you defended or worked within your clan. You got your own cabin within the training facility unless otherwise requested. Same with military work. You were in unless otherwise requested. Zane would have a week after his heat to be ready for grueling training and being sent off Millennial knows where. It was a thought that filled him with fear, and excitement. It filled him with solemn and pride. The newly presented Alpha was proud to be what he was.</p><p>Another Alpha in the pack. Someone with control, with power. Someone useful and respected amongst those below him. Zane stood in front of the bathroom mirror of the Bunks, staring himself down. His vision and hearing were maxed to eleven, the bunks unrelentingly bombarding him with stronger smells, louder noises, harsher lights. Even now, having taken a bathroom break between moving what little he had on his bunk to his cabin, he could hear everything outside. A passing conversation about training that day. A laugh of a girl getting rejected by her crush. Heavy boots hitting the concrete floors. Everything echoed into his head. There was no peace here. No quiet as he once thought there was. He questioned how Commander Fire Spirit ever put up with it. It wasn’t like the cabin he’d spent his presenting heat in. Everything was too close together. The walls were thin. He was sensitive to the tough metal of his top bunk The feel of it, hard and cold and deadly. It made him wince the moment he touched it. KC oat his shoulder, telling him he’d had that moment too. After heat, everything becomes its core components. It’s not one thing, thrown in to be dealt with. It matters. The metals, the bumps, the material, the scratches, and dips. His eyes didn’t leave the mirror. It was like a staredown, the kind just before all hell breaks loose in a battle. A mental attempt to one-up each other. Only he was staring himself down. His dragon was pleased. His eyes were deep brown, looking almost red in the harsh white lighting of the bathroom, his pupil’s slits as he grew aware of everything that touched his body. The slightest tap on the shoulder sent him into a spiral. It was easy to lose yourself to the new feeling of power.</p><p>“Try not to kill anyone while you’re clearing your bunk.” He had said with a laugh. The asshole. He could have at least told him what he meant. Zane sighed, pushing his hair back and closing his eyes. All he had to do was clean off his bunk. Wipe it down, wash the sheets, and he could go back to the peaceful serenity of his new cabin. He readied himself mentally before pushing out of the public bathroom. Kids in the hallway stopped their conversation to look at him. A few refused to look up from the floor, sensing his presence before he even stepped out. His inner dragon loved it.</p><p>“U-Um...H-Hey, Zane!” a soft voice yelled. Zane winced a little at the high pitched voice but turned to see just who had grabbed his attention. One of the younger bunkmates, Herb, was standing a few feet down the hall. Zane motioned him over, but he froze up. “Come on, Herb. It’s just me.” He said with a smile. The kid wasn’t cut out for confrontation much, much less the training here. Herb was a third-year, and still the softest person there. Unlike most, Herb could be heard from his bunk every night, praying to Millenial that he would be an Omega. Zane liked him. He was a nice change of pace. Herb came closer, standing in front of Zane with a dopey blush on his face. “Everything alright?” He asked, his voice about as soft as he could make it. Herb nodded.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, but um… He stuttered, hands fidgeting with one another. He tugged at his buttons a little, his knees obviously weak.</p><p>“Y-Your, um… Your aura is d-different.” Zane raised a brow, then looked around again. Even a few Seniors whom he’d become friends with were keeping their eyes to the ground, stiff and unmoving. Zane mentally slapped himself in the face, shaking his head and taking several deep breaths. The sensitivity of his ears dialed down, and he heard Herb sigh. “Sorry about that, bud. I’m still getting used to it.” His voice was mumbly and quiet with embarrassment. He kept his gaze on the floor, seeing the shows of the Seniors walking past. They mumbled awkward words of forgiveness to him as they walked away. Herb waved his hand, smiling his usual bright smile.</p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it! You’re an Alpha now, so things are changing. We’re definitely going to miss you around here!” His voice was back to normal now. His tone was full of laughter and warmth. Sunshine itself. It never failed to make Zane smile. He relaxed a little, looking up and staring into Herb’s eyes. He grimaced. There was something different. His eyes didn’t create a con of light around him now. They looked dull, almost sad. Zane put his hand on Herb’s shoulder and nodded his head. Herbs smile faltered, but he didn’t hesitate to start walking with him back to the bunks.</p><p>Zane didn’t speak. He simply waited. Herbs face said he knew what Zane was waiting for. They both just wanted to wait until they had a bit more privacy. When they entered the bunk room, Zane stopped. He leaned against the wall while Herb sat on the closest bed. The silence between them was suffocating and thick, something unseen hanging in the air. Zane continued to wait. Finally, Herb sighed, his half-assed fake smile falling into a look so dull and broken you would only expect it out of a middle-aged man who hated his wife, kids, and job. Who wanted to commit a dozen crimes with just the thought of continuing life the way it was.</p><p>“...They’re going to come after me again once you’re gone.” Herb mumbled. He clenched the fabric of his pants in fists.</p><p>“Then you come and get me in the cabins. I’m not far.” Zane replied, his expression blank and his tone so even he seemed more like an anime character taking up a challenge from an obvious wannabe villain than someone supporting their friend.</p><p>“Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you’d get in now that you’ve presented?!” Herb yelled. He was fighting back tears. Both of them were grateful that the bunks were empty. “You could be arrested for assault to a child! Or killed if the damage is bad enough! You won’t just have to deal with the Commanders lectures now. If you mess up it’s over!”</p><p>Zane’s expression faltered slightly, but he stopped himself. He could hear the nearing footsteps outside, the sound of boots against the concrete was all too familiar now. He didn’t let his bored expression change. He pushed himself off of the wall, plopping himself onto the bunk with Herb. He grabbed his head and pulled him close. He tilted Herb’s head to the side, doing his best to control himself as he started to scent him. The smell of fresh stream water and rain filled the air. Nothing nearly as thick and suffocating as Zanes heat. This was something far more controlled, far timider and personal. The footsteps stopped outside the door. Zane was sure the others could smell him from here. Muffled voices spoke, and the sound of something soft pressing into the door filled his ears. He growled, releasing more of his own scent. This time in a sudden wave, before killing it completely to let it linger without becoming overwhelming.</p><p>“Z-Zane…?” Herb mumbled. He sounded winded and soft. It made Zane’s dragon sit beneath his skin, wanting to claim the soft boy as his own. But he gritted his teeth and fought back the urge, his dark blue scales shining in the bright artificial light of the bunks.</p><p>"No one would dare touch what belongs to an Alpha." He whispered in his ear. Herb whimpered, pressing himself into Zane’s scent glands softly. It made him groan in his throat, his dragon purring with satisfaction. He was sensitive all over with post-heat healing, and his scent glands were no exception. In fact, they were the worst place for Herb to be leaning against right now. If they weren’t careful with a process like this. Zane could trigger Herb’s first heat, or Herb could trigger another heat for Zane. Either or was messy, and would end with uncontrolled rutting and nonconsensual marking. Finally, the boots moved away from the door, whispering words Zane couldn’t hear as they headed down the hallway.</p><p>Zane sighed, slowly pulling away from Herb. Herb chuckled, nipping at Zane’s neck. The shock of pleasure and surprise set him off, making him pin Herb to the bed and hover above him. His scales protruded his skin, his dark wings even breaking out of their tight confines in his back to spread over the two like a protective cocoon. He grew more focused than he had been just listening for the sound of any invasion of privacy. Zane’s eyes were slits. His heart pounded in his chest. Want and lust clouded his mind as his dragon threatened to take over and ravage the poor sunflower beneath him. Zane stared down at his friend. Herbs’ face was full of surprise...but he wasn’t fighting back. He was stunned from the sudden shift, so much so he wasn’t fully registering just what he’d done.</p><p>Zane sighed, a low growl sitting in the back of his throat. He folded his wings, taking in a deep breath. He hadn’t noticed how much of his scent had filled the room. Now it was almost as bad as a second heat. Zane did his best to compose himself, relaxing his back and hiding his wings once more. He sat on Herbs’ lap, straddling him.</p><p>“That was damn risky and you fucking know it.” He scolded, using more of his Alpha Voice than he intended. It made Herb wince, lip pursed in a pout.</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” He apologized.</p><p>Zane shimmied off of him, sitting back on the bunk. Herb sat up slowly, caution lingering in his mind after that display. They sat in silence for a minute, the seconds stretching by like hours.</p><p>“I think I might be having pre-presentation swings,” Herb admitted, rubbing his arms. Zane’s eyes turned into saucers. Pre Presentation swings were the way things normally happened. They started a few days to a week before a dragon presented their place in the clan. Kind of like mood swings or unexplained cramping or cravings before a woman had her period. Zanes just so happened to be one of the rare few that hit suddenly. Otherwise, he would have already been moved into his cabin, and not here.</p><p>“Holy shit. Herb, you should have told me! I wouldn’t have scented you had you- uuuuuuuugh!” Zane cried, putting his head in his hands. If Zane’s scent was as strong as it was right now, Herb would become attached. It’d make his heat eleven times worse if he wasn’t around Zane during then. Herb blushed, teasing and joking shoved to the wind</p><p>“You didn’t get my attention because you were afraid of Dino Sour and his gang, did you?” Zane mumbled. He already knew the answer.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Zane...You’re the only person I t-talk to here. And I can’t spend it al-lone…” Herb admitted. He was crying now, tears of shame and embarrassment staining his cheeks. Herb may have been the kindest ball of sunshine in the bunks, but he was smart. He knew the rules and ways around them better than almost anyone else there. He was a planner and knew how to get things done his way.</p><p>Zane grimaced. “Why didn’t you just ask, dammit?”</p><p>“B-Because the commander might’ve sent you away, and stuck me with someone else to deal with it. I don’t want some stranger looking after me during my first heat, Zane!” Zane had to admit, he still managed to surprise him. That was just what the commander would do if he needed Zane somewhere else. He growled in annoyance but didn’t complain further.</p><p>“The only reason I’m not going to leave you to suffer from your mistake today is that you’re a good friend.” Herb perked up quickly, staring at him like he didn’t expect his answer.</p><p>“R-Really?!” Zane nodded, moving hair out of Herbs’ face.</p><p>“As long as you tell the Commander the truth about what happened here, I’ll stay with you through your heat, okay?” Herb practically crushed him in his hug, repeating “thank you”s like a broken record player and nuzzling Zane’s chest like a joy-filled cat. Zane pet his hair gently, shaking his head. It was going to be a <em>long</em> two weeks.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Later that night, Zane was up late in his bed. He stared at the ceiling, planning out ways to make Herb’s presentation special. He wouldn’t do this for just anyone. He cared for Herb, like a little brother. He wanted to protect him in a way that wasn’t mately, take care of him like a sibling or a parent. He wanted it to be special. It’s what the ray of sunshine deserved after his time in the bunks. He was thinking about things to put in his nest when a memory popped into his mind. A memory of the smell of pine trees and river water. The smell of the forest, and emerald eyes. His dragon stirred, irritated with the lack of said things in his cabin. His dragon tried to drag him out of bed and towards the door. He wanted to see those eyes again, learn the name of the face who cared for him that day.</p><p>
  <em>‘Commander Fire Spirit no longer holds you in the confines of his curfew. Just a quick thanks to the guy.’</em>
</p><p>He thought long and hard about what he was doing. What if he wasn’t there? Who was he? What were his motives for helping him? He couldn’t seem to counteract himself. Finally, with a sigh, he got up and put on presentable clothes. He grabbed some jerky and fresh fruits from his fridge. Something simple to get to know the face beyond the leaves.</p><p>“What the hell am I doing? This is so stupid…” He mumbled to himself. He continued out. The night was dark and heavy with the silence of midnight. Zane was almost happy he’d presented last week, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly. The moon was milky and bright, giving everything a light blue shimmer. Perfect for guiding him. He smiled, growing out his wings and hoisting himself up and out of the walls of the camp. This wouldn’t take long. The air against his face felt like heaven, the beating of his wings empowering as they lifted him high into the sky. The forest was only a mile off. It wasn’t necessary for him to fly at all, he could have walked. But he didn’t. He enjoyed the feeling of the sky, of the low clouds misting his face. The moon to guide him, the cool air of the atmosphere on his skin. Nothing but the wind whistling past him. It was a welcome change of pace from the day of harsh artificial lighting and pre-pubescent teens. He was living for it.</p><p>The forest was in his sights all too quickly. Zane put himself into a nosedive, reveling in the adrenaline before his feet made indents in the dirt and grass with his landing. The treeline that he had fallen into his presenting heat near, which looked enchanting and inviting in the daytime, looked eerie in the blackened night. The trees stood taller than any man dared climb, their violet leaves swaying in a soft breeze Zane couldn’t feel. Dark shadows hung from the branches. It made Zane shiver. But, he knew someone was there. And he trusted the darkness to lull him in. Taking his first step into the thicket, the atmosphere changed. Something heavy and suffocating sat on his shoulders. A surprise attack waiting to happen. Still, he continued forward. The sound of leaves crunching under his boots made him feel safer. A reminder that he was alone, in the one scene that made him feel like himself. He felt at home among the trees and grass. Even with the moonlight blocked out by the thick canopy above, it felt peaceful. The heavy atmosphere didn't change, but it relaxed a little as his spirits lifted. Zane looked about the trees and bushes. He rubbed his eyes, seeing a dim white light among the branches and leaves. "Hello?" He called out, taking slow, cautious steps towards the strange glow. The weight on his chest worsened with every step. His hand found its way to his heart, and his knees shook. A low growl echoed among the trees, pushing his senses into high gear. He felt like the earth was dragging him down. He fell to his knees, his chest constricting. The bag of goods dropped beside him, spilling the contents into the dirt.</p><p>"What the hell?" He groaned out. He couldn't breathe. His chest and lungs burned. The ground beneath him shook. The sound of excited barking came from somewhere close by. Was it wolves? The atmosphere was suffocating now. It had him wheezing, gasping for air. His head spun. His vision clouded with tears. So dizzy. A dark figure stood in front of him, its yellow eyes shining bright, highlighting its bared fangs. It let out a satisfied growl. A successful hunt. A green blur logged into the beasts back. It let out a pained yelp as it fell to the floor. Zane could hear frightened whimpers behind him. He tried to stand. A hand on his shoulder kept him down. Another pained yelp rang in his ears. Then another. His ears rang. He could hear his own breathing as if he were in a hurricane. The sound of leaves falling onto the ground, sliding together as they dropped. The breeze in the trees made the leaves sound like nails on a chalkboard. Zane closed his eyes tight, covering his ears with his hands. He could almost hear his pulse beneath the skin. <em>Too loud. Much too loud.</em></p><p>The ground beneath him was gone. The atmosphere began to change. A gentle hand rubbed soothing circles on his back. He took his hands away from his ears.</p><p>“-breaths. That’s it. You need to ground yourself. Relax. You’re okay now.” That voice. He recognized it. It was deep and raspy with a whisper, but soothing and soft none the less. His dragon purred at the sound, easing back into a calmer state. He wasn’t as sensitive now. He could hear how heavy his breathing was. His chest ached with every empty gasp. He stopped for a moment, holding the air in his aching lungs. He forced himself to slow down. One, two, three. One, two, three. Gradually, he regulated his breathing, and with it, his whole body. His heart rate slowed. He couldn’t hear the leaves sliding together agonizingly slow. He opened his eyes. The grass beneath him blew in a gentle breeze, sending up flecks of pollen that looked like stars. He lifted his head, his breath catching. The dark forest still surrounded him, but he was surrounded by a golden glow that lit up the edges of the trees. A bubble of warmth surrounded him, clearing his head. He let out a content sigh. Even his dragon quieted with the new energy. “Feeling better?” The soft voice spoke, louder than before. Zane jumped, caught off guard. He turned around quickly, landing on his ass with his hands in the dirt behind him to hold him up. The grass was soft. It felt like silk beneath him. And the face he was looking at was just as soft and inviting. Emerald eyes, light brown skin. A smattering of chocolate freckles across a stern, yet gentle face. Dark brown hair like leaves in the wind with strands thrown every which way from the rescue. Zane relaxed at the sight of him, closing his eyes and sighing with embarrassment at his reaction.</p><p>“Y-Yeah...Thank you.” He kept his voice low, and cautious. The same way he would speak to the Commander in his early yea. He sounded as timid as a child. The stern face gave him a gentle smile, eyes bright with joy.</p><p>“That’s good to hear. Now.” He spoke. He moved quickly. Quick enough for Zane to falter with his dodge. His boot connected with his chest, knocking the wind out of him and pinning him to the soft grass.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em> were you thinking coming out here at this time of night?!” He shouted, his eyes slits with rage. In his hands was a bow with an arrow drawn back. He was waiting for an answer.</p><p>“I was coming here to <em>thank you</em>, asshole!” Zane shouted. His dragon was stirring beneath his skin. He grabbed the boot from his chest, flipping the boy around and tugging him into the grass. He straddled his waist, his hands pinning his arms to either side. The bow fell into the dirt next to them, the arrow lost somewhere else. The boy attempted to wriggle out of his hands. Zane wasn’t having it. The rage of his dragon burned in his veins, making his claws extend. They dug into the boy’s skin, making him hiss. He stared at him through gritted teeth, his eyes unyielding.</p><p>“Clearly, thanks aren’t welcome here,” Zane mumbled, not taking his eyes away from his opponent. They sat like that for a minute. Then two...then three. It was started to get awkward by the time the boy groaned, rolling his eyes but relaxing his body. Zane chuckled, standing up and dusting himself off. The boy sat up, rubbing his wrists. Zane’s claws hadn’t broken the skin, but it sure as hell irritated it.</p><p>He offered up a hand to the boy. “I’m Zane.” He introduced himself. The boy glared at his hand for a moment before taking it.</p><p>“Wind Archer.” He said, stern-faced as before. “So,” He began, flicking Zane’s forehead. Zane winced, rubbing the sore spot on his head. “Are you going to tell me why you’re in the forest? Alone? <em>At night</em>?”</p><p>Zane pouted, still rubbing the sore spot on his head. “Like I said. I came to thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me?” Wind Archer tilted his head and raised a brow, lips pursed in confusion. “What for? I don’t even know you.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do. I’m that guy you,” Zane stopped, cheeks heating red with embarrassment. “That you helped during, uh...my presenting heat.”</p><p>Wind Archer’s eyes went wide with shock. Then he narrowed his eyes, smirking with amusement. “Ohhhh I see~” He taunted. Zane kept his eyes on the grass. “You were that presenting Alpha I helped out. Well, it’s good to know I’ve already seen you at your weakest~”</p><p>“Hey!” Zane shouted, raising his fists defensively.</p><p>Wind Archer laughed, pointing at him childishly. “You went into your first rut so suddenly. The smell was suffocating! And the way you <em>still</em> tried to fight, oh lord!” He sputtered, still laughing. Zane’s face turned bright pink with embarrassment and anger. He wasn’t in the mood for this anymore.</p><p>“You know what? Forget this. I’m going home!” He shouted, turning on his heels with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“What are you gonna do? Get attacked by spirits again?” Wind Archer shouted back at him. Zane could hear the grin on his face.</p><p>“Nope,” Zane spoke in a low voice. He no longer cared if the other guy could hear him. He let his dragon rise to the surface, morphing his back in odd ways until his wings emerged. They glowed like a galaxy in the light of the energy bubble. Wind Archers’ face dropped, staring in awe at the beauty of his wings. Zane looked back at him, smiling pridefully as he launched himself into the air. The wind on his face filled him with peace and joy. He shouted with a sudden burst of excitement as he went over the canopy of leaves. The warmth of the bubble was inviting as it licked at his ankles. But Zane wasn’t about to kill what little pride he had hanging out with that asshole. Without looking back, he launched himself through the sky and headed back to his cabin, where he belonged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friend's and Enemys'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry, this is late! I meant to post it earlier, but i forgot my login XD</p><p>Ya meet someone new, and someone you wish you'd never met at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning rolled by all too quickly. Zane growled as he lay in his bed, pulling the covers over his head as the sun shone through his window. His back ached, and his eyes felt weighted. He regretted his little visit to the forest last night. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The memory of last night made his heart jump into his throat. The memory of the sudden attack, of the weighted energy around him.  The lack of air around him was torment. But there was something else. Anger, embarrassment. That damned Wind Archer. The taunts he threw out when all Zane had tried to do was thank him! And the way he’d laughed at him! The memory of his laugh totally didn’t send a flutter through his stomach. And the softness of his voice when he had helped him calm down totally didn’t make him smile a little. Nope. Not at all. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>Finally facing the day, He got out of bed and got himself dressed. He had agreed to take Herb to Fire Spirit today to tell him about his pre-presentation incident. Zane chuckled to himself. Herb was a massive mess of kindness. He was as pure as a freshly bloomed daisy, but he wasn’t exactly the brightest. He could hardly fight. Unlike everyone else in the camp, his body just kind of refused to turn the violence into muscle memory responses. His responses to a punch to a face was the same as someone who just started. His dodging was decent, so Zane had to give him that. He was pure. Zane’s blood started to boil. He didn’t belong there. Zane was happy he’d be presenting soon. Then he could get out of there and into the cabins. Or maybe he could get his family to help him get out of there for good to work with them on their farm. He liked that thought a little more. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Stepping out into the shining sun he sighed. Herb agreed to meet him once the early morning roll call was done. That gave Zane at least an hour to kill. As tempted as he was to climb back in bed for that time, he knew that once he was back in his cabin he wasn’t leaving again. His eyes still felt raw with sleep. You know that tingling warm feeling your body gets when you’re fresh out of bed. The one where you’re under the covers and body just feels numb and comfortable? That’s the feeling he had. And it was screaming at him to lay down where he was or go back to bed. His brain felt like putty. He could hardly function. Maybe he could ask Herb for a rain check? But then again, Herb was already a few days into his pre-presentation and would be rutting any day now. He wouldn’t risk Herb going into heat without the proper cautions taken the same way Zane had.  He deserved better. Maybe Zane could even find him a cave or something to spend the first day in so he could get the natural breeze that he had craved during his heat just last week. Treating him to something like that seemed appropriate. But first, Fire Spirits approval of Herb even spending his heat with Zane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane leaned against the wall of the eating hall while he waited for Herb. He could smell the fresh kill in the backroom being prepared for the trainees. His stomach growled, and his eyes slit. He forgot to eat before he left the house. Bad idea. He’d be ravenous for the next hour, maybe a half an hour if Fire Spirit was in a good mood and didn’t ask for a detailed explanation of just how Zane got himself into this mess. He opted for breathing through his mouth. As creepy and awkward as he looked, no one else was around, and one more whiff of the meat would send him rioting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a collective ‘Yes Sir’ gave Zane some relief. Morning routine had ended, and everyone had passed inspection, thank Millennial. His shoulders slumped as he now waited for the doors to open for breakfast. A presented Alpha eating with the trainees was seen as a form of humiliation. Like making an adult eat at the kids’ table. Maybe Zane would just grab something quick before he and Herb headed down to the office. At this rate, he would just be dizzy the whole time they discussed arrangements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zaaaaaaane!” One of the lunch ladies yelled. Zane looked up. A pretty little Omega looked back at him. She had her hair put into a tight bun, wearing an apron over her casual wear. She looked more like a mom than a lunch lady. Then again, she practically was the closest thing to a mom most of the kids there had ever experienced. Zane smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Coffee. Didja miss me?” Zane asked, his tone taunting and flirtatious in the cringiest of ways. Coffee rolled her eyes, her smile never falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Out of all the kids I've had to put up with being a whiny little shit, you’re my least favorite.” She joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane put his hand on his head and his other on his chest, dramatically posing with his knees bent a little. “Oh my, such harsh words, my dear. I might just die on the spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they were both laughing, their hands on their stomachs as giggles and snorts bubbled out of them. Coffee reached over the counter, pulling off her gloves and giving him an awkward noogie,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss ya, ya little shit. I see ya finally presented, hm?” She questioned. Both of their sides were digging into the counter, with her keeping Zane in a headlock. Zane squirmed in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did. Yours truly is the Alphaiest Alpha whoever Alphaed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee snorted. “I’m pretty sure that’s that hunk of man meat Fire Spirit over there. But I guess you ain’t bad for a twit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Zane giggled out, finally wiggling himself out of her grasp. The two laughed together. Things were comfortable. At least they were right up until Zane’s stomach chose to let out the loudest whale noise he’d ever heard his body make. He let out a low growl of frustration, ready to dismiss it when he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. His face twisted in disgust and confusion. He’d bared worse than this early on in training. Why the hell was he so hungry now? Coffee smiled, something disappointed and almost sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Spirit isn’t teaching you guys anything useful anymore is he?” She asked as she began walking back to the kitchen. “No, sir. It’s all learn to fight for the clan and ignore your body because it’ll betray you. Nothing about taking care of yourself so that your body doesn’t kill you with fatigue.” She complained, her movements getting harsher and quicker. Zane peeked over the counter, seeing her blonde hair in the backroom. She came out a moment later with a huge, raw steak. Zane raised his brow. Coffee rolled her eyes. A loud clunk could be heard throughout the dining hall. Coffee stomped up to him, her brows furrowed and her mouth twisted in a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dragon is twice as present now, and it’s going to be craving the stuff. And all that training you guys did where he gave you a meal every two days for a few months? Yeah. That was all bullshit.” She said, shoving the wrapped up hunk of meat onto his chest, forcing him to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Eating the way you apparently are, especially so soon after you’ve presented, will make your instincts kick into high gear. Before you know it you’ve begun to run around rampant, getting your hands on all kinds of fresh-kill.” Coffee spoke with confidence. Years of experience pouring out of her, reminding Zane that she wasn’t his age, despite her looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all still animals. We can turn into something that just looked civilized, but we still get a craving for blood and fresh meat. So eat well, and listen to your dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane nodded, stunned silent by the sudden lecture. Coffee smiled at him, reaching up and ruffling his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lighten up a little, man! Since when have you ever been stunned silent by my lectures?! Where’re all those witty comebacks, eh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane laughed, making half-assed attempts to push her away from him. “I guess my witty remarks are coming in a little slower! You might actually have a chance against me this time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the doors to the hall opened. Herb stood in the doorway, face covered with dirt and sweat from the early morning training. Still, he smiled when he saw Zane, lifting an arm and waving at him and Coffee. Zane smiled back at him, gently shoving Coffee to the side to get her off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I got something really important to take care of with the little guy over there. I’ll see you later, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coffee rolled her eyes and grinned at him playfully. “Yeah Yeah, go on and ditch me. I’ll see ya around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few minutes of the walk to Fire Spirits office were tolled in companionable silence. The sound of footsteps echoing down the long halls to the restricted area could be heard from a mile away, but still seemed so muffled. White noise filling their ears as they walked together. Though these halls were far from confusing. Zane had been down this way for lectures more times than he could count. The path to Fire Spirits office was one that he had memorized months—years prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Herb hummed quietly under his breath. Some made-up tune Zane had never heard before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song are ya singin’ over there?” He asked, his brown quirked up in question. Herb jumped a little at the sudden conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, uh, i-it’s something my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. I don’t remember the words anymore, but the melody still holding strong in my mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane was taken aback, his smile growing. “Is that so? Why continue to hold on to those things? You’ll see them again after you present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herb hummed, fidgeting with his hands out of embarrassment. “Well, uh, b-because…” He froze, chewing his lip. “N-Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, now I’m curious,” Zane stated, stopping in his tracks and wrapping an arm around Herb’s shoulders. “Come on, tell me! Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright...B-But you gotta promise you won’t laugh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on my mother’s left toe,” Zane responded, raising his arm in the air, promising scouts honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, w-well,” He started, his eyes on the ground. “When the Millennial Tree’s men came to pick me up, my mom made me promise that, no matter how old I got before she saw me again, to remember the melody of her lullaby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said to sing it whenever I was nervous or scared, or if I ever felt lonely. That it would comfort me wherever I was whenever. It was...the last thing she said to me before I was put on the bus. Heh, I sang it all the way here before the other kids bullied me to shut up. B-But even then, I had it playing in my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane smiled, continuing to walk towards the commanders’ office. “So, what are you afraid of right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herb stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about it. Then said, “That this won’t go as well as we hope it will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will work. Trust me. He has to agree with it after the stunt you pulled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herb was quiet after that, still embarrassed with his act of trickery. He’d apologized plenty, but Zane wasn’t too mad about it, if mad at all. It really just gave him more of a reason to sleep in for another week. He continued to hum, twiddling his thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approaching the door to Fire Spirits office, Zane’s ears twitched. The sound of voices inside made him grimace. It was just after training. No one was supposed to be in his office, they were to be on the training grounds until Fire Spirit gave out orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zane? What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herb snapped him out of his thoughts. It made him let out a growl. Herb took a step back, shrinking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry. Just confused. There shouldn’t be anyone inside right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked gently on the door, and the voices stopped. A quiet ‘oh shit’ was heard inside before a booming ‘come in!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, a familiar smell filled his nose, and Zane froze. The door opened all the way, revealing the familiar emerald eyes and dark skin. The spattering of freckles that totally didn’t make his heart jump, and the squinting eyes, full of focus and irritation, that didn’t make Zane freeze-up. Zane’s dragon purred in his mind as the smell of the forest and rain soothed him. He grimaced and frowned, tripping over his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both yelled at once, hissing and spatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?!” Zane yelled, shoving a finger into Wind Archer’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing or your concern. What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for my friend, you walking pinecone. Now answer my damn question!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At ease, soldiers!” Fire Spirit yelled, putting his hand on both of their shoulders, pulling them apart. Zane hadn’t noticed how close they’d gotten. He could feel Wind Archer’s breath fanning out against his lips. He took a step back, crossing his arms. He’d hoped the blush on his cheeks could be blamed on his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would either of you care to explain how you know each other?” Fire Spirit started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane froze. That’s right. He wasn’t supposed to leave the camp. Fire Spirit didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I, you see—” Zane stuttered, giving out unfinished sentences</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He started his first rut outside my forest.” Wind Archer mentioned, lip pursed. “I’d given him water. And it seems someone’s still embarrassed about having their first rut in a public place.” He teased, smiling a little. Zane swore he could feel smoke coming out of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not embarrassed by you, you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Fire Spirit commanded. Both of them froze. An Alpha’s voice. One much more powerful than either of them. It quieted them both, dragging their eyes to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you two had an odd first meet. Zane, allow you to introduce you to my old colleague, Wind Archer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure,” Zane muttered sarcastically. Wind tsked, making Fire Spirit shake his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn as always. Wind Archer, allow me to handle these two, and then we can discuss where we’ll put you for the time being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” Wind Archer muttered, heading towards the door with his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, whore!” He yelled, laughter filling his voice as he closed the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zane swears, had Fire Spirit not grabbed him, he would have turned the sentient leaf into ash.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fanfiction for TheNicePrincess TNP, who goes by Zane at the moment! You can check them out on YT @TheNicePrincess or on Tumblr @theniceprincess-tnp-reboot!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>